


Fantasy

by xDemonPonx



Series: Fantasy series [3]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, M/M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto has a fantasy of Shou and Nao both penetrating him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

Hiroto threw his head back as he came hard into Shou's mouth, his cum running down Shou's chin. Wow. He didn't even remember when he had last come that hard. Shou's idea of spicing things up had certainly made things interesting. There was one private fantasy Hiroto would never share though, one act that could never happen. Hiroto loved Shou with all his heart. It wasn't like he wanted to live his life without the other. The thing was, for a while now, Hiroto had imagined two cocks pounding into him. Envisioned two tongues on his dick making him moan.  
  
It wasn't that Shou didn't love Hiroto. The younger filled his heart completely. He would never dream of sharing his heart. His body was a different matter. In fact, it was a kind of hot idea, fucking Hiroto along with someone else. Two cocks rubbing together inside that ass. He had to fight back to hold back a moan as he crawled up beside Hiroto, kissing the younger so Hiroto could taste himself.  
  
Nao sat in front of his television watching anime -Gundam Seed- trying to ignore his raging hardon that had been a permanent resident of his pants ever since the day Saga had mentioned seeing Shou in a sex shop. He knew Shou and Hiroto were together but he had never thought of the specifics of what the pair did. Now the image was in his brain, it wouldn't leave. So many nights, he has stroked himself to bliss, imaging himself alongside Shou driving into Hiroto's tight heat. He would cry out both names as he spilled over his own hand, eyes closed as he imagined Hiroto clenching around him and Shou pulsing beside him.  
  
“Is something on your mind Hiroto?” Shou snuggled beside Hiroto.

“Nothing” Hiroto lied “Shou, you know I love you. No matter what, I love you with all my heart. I don't ever want to imagine my life without you” he kissed Shou's cheek.

“Hiroto, I love you too but what is all this about?” Shou asked confused.

“Never mind” Hiroto snuggled against Shou's chest. He closed his eyes, the image of Shou and another man, faceless, giving him their cocks that he was so desperate for still in his mind.

“Alright but you know you can tell me anything when you're ready” Shou smiled into Hiroto's hair and closed his eyes, imagining himself encased inside Hiroto, a faceless person beside him, just feeling the cock against his own.  
  
Nao panted, still twitching in his own hand as the aftershocks of his orgasm still trembled within him. He could imagine Hiroto gasping and moaning, begging like a whore for more while himself and Shou both moved inside him. If he hadn't just come, that mental image of the three of them together the hottest thing he had ever thought of would have been sure to make him hard again.  
  
Hiroto moaned as he felt a familiar lubed finger enter him, moving around inside him. Bent over, he gripped onto the headboard, offering his ass up. As the pleasurable warmth spread within him, another, new finger within him made Hiroto moan loudly and thrust his hips back onto the warm pleasure.

“You look like such a whore, so hot” Shou leaned over and whispered in Hiroto's ear, nibbling it gently and sliding another finger inside. Hiroto thrust back harder against the fingers. One more finger inside. Pain stabbed at Hiroto and his eyes began to water. The intrusion was so intense, Hiroto felt so full he couldn't think about anything else. He fully fucked himself on all those beautiful fingers despite the slight burn. He just needed to be filled as much as possible.

“Please, both of you, fuck me now, I need to feel you both fill me” Hiroto begged lewdly.

He gripped onto the headboard as he felt two cocks slowly push into him and fill him completely. He gripped the headboard harder as tears formed in his eyes.

“Just tell us if you can't take it” Shou stroked Hiroto's back and kissed the corner of his eye.

Hiroto nodded “Just move slowly while I loosen up.”

The two men began to move in and out slowly.

As his breathing increased, the two began to move faster, feeling himself be so filled.

“Touch me...please...” he begged.

He felt two different hands on his cock and he groaned loudly. He couldn't hold back any more.

“I can't....I'm going to..”

He felt the hands move faster on him and the cocks move faster within him. He screamed out as his orgasm came over him, intense and wonderful.    
  
Hiroto sat up in bed and groaned seeing the mess he'd made. It had been a long time since he'd done that in his sleep. Shou sat up too.

“Hiroto, what-” Shou saw the sticky mess and gathered what had happened right away “Hiroto, tell me, what were you dreaming about?”

Hiroto shook his head.

“Tell me” persisted Shou “If you came like that in your sleep, imagine when you're awake...”

“I can't” Hiroto shook his head “you'll be mad at me”

“I won't be mad. Come on, tell me this fantasy”

“Promise you won't be mad? Okay, I was imagining someone else. Someone with us I mean. Both of you. In me”

“What, like a threesome?” Shou asked. Hiroto hid his face and gave a barely perceptible nod. Shou grabbed his hands and pulled them away showing his red-faced boyfriend “I've thought about it too. It seems like a very hot idea”

“You have? It is?” Hiroto blinked. He'd expected Shou to be angry or SOMETHING.

“Sure. I know I have your heart and you have mine but the rest of us.....bodies are for sharing”

“So you really don't mind? That I think about this?”

“It turns me on” purred Shou rubbing Hiroto's crotch. “Knowing you have dirty thoughts about being totally filled. That you get off thinking of two cocks fucking you until you can't breathe”

“Shou, stop it” panted Hiroto “We need to clean up!”

As it turned out, it was a good thing they had the day off because they had better things to do than clean up for a long time.

**

A few weeks passed with nothing more was said on the subject. Hiroto assumed his lover had simply changed his mind on the subject but he still felt better for having said it. He didn't have to feel bad now imagining another mouth alongside Shou's, another set of fingers touching him at the same time   
  
It seemed a night like any other. Shou had tried to organize a gathering for his band but Tora and Saga had plans (with each other perhaps? Hiroto had long suspected they had a thing). The night had consisted of Shou, Hiroto and Nao all sitting watching anime. Just out of habit, Shou had his arm lazily draped over Hiroto's shoulder.

“Sorry” Hiroto blushed as a piece of popcorn dropped between Shou's legs.

“It's alright” Shou purred, holding Hiroto's hand on his own crotch and turning to kiss him

“Shou-chan” breathed Hiroto “Nao-sshi's here...”

“Maybe he'd like to join us” Shou purred.

Nao and Hiroto both looked at Shou with bright red faces.  
“Shou, I've never-”

“Never what? Imagined pounding into that sweet little ass beside me? Touched yourself while calling out both our names?” Shou moved closer to Nao, licking his ear.

A moan broke through and they both looked over at Hiroto who was rubbing himself, panting and quietly repeating “Shou...Nao...Shou...Nao”

“Come on Nao, don't you want to hear Hiroto moan louder? Don't you want to see if we really feel as good as you think we do?” Nao gave a small nod.

Shou moved off the sofa and knelt between Hiroto's legs, licking over the fabric of his jeans. Hiroto moaned louder, turned on by the thought that he was on display. Nao bit his lip and shifted closer to Hiroto, hand sliding up his shirt.

“Let's move this to the bedroom” smirked Shou.

Hiroto whined as Shou's mouth left him. Shou stood and offered out two hands. The men both took them and the three headed for the bedroom.   
  
As soon as all three were naked, they became a tangle of cocks, lips, and hands. Hiroto threw his head back and moaned, not caring whose shaft that was rubbing up against his, two sets of balls rubbing together. Hardness pressed against hardness as the two ground together and Hiroto opened his eyes to see Nao, flushed and panting in front of him. The fact that Nao was seemingly so innocent made the sight of him like this, needy, even hotter.

Hiroto felt Shou's lips on his neck and gasped. He felt Shou's hips grind against his butt. He was being pleasured from every angle and he knew it was dirty but it felt so good. He drew breath in sharply as he felt that tongue move downwards, nipping at Hiroto's collarbone. Hiroto gasped feeling the slight pressure of Shou's teeth. The lips left him and he looked up to see Shou and Nao in a liplock over his shoulder. He moaned seeing the two, he could see a flash of tongue here and there.

He whined as the lips beside him broke apart and the pressure at both ends left him. Before he could focus too much on the loss, he could feel two tongues on his dick. He moaned loudly and forced his eyes open to see Nao working close to his balls while Shou's tongue was gently touching the head. Hiroto let out little keening noises and tangled his fingers in two different sets of hair.

“Oh...don't stop...please....Shou...Nao...you both feel so good”

Shou lifted his head as the tangy taste of precum filled his throat “He can't come yet Nao, we have more to show you, more things we want. I know Hiroto wants us both to fuck him, to feel two cocks inside him. Did you know that once he dreamed about it, he came so hard imagining being so filled”  
Nao let out a groan imagining Hiroto so lost in bliss. The three climbed onto the bed and Hiroto rolled over onto all fours and gripped the headboard.  
“Look how much he wants it” purred Shou, caressing Nao's own aching cock. Nao moaned, both at seeing Hiroto like that and the feeling of being touched. Feeling inspired suddenly, he leaned over and slapped Hiroto on the butt. Hiroto let out a yelp as the mix of pain and pleasure registered in his brain. Nao spanked again a little harder and Hiroto pushed back a little. He felt two slaps and realized Shou had joined in the spanking too. He cried out as they both struck him again, harder and sharper.

Shou leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the dresser, coating his own fingers and handing it to Nao. 

“Ready?”

Hiroto nodded "Shou...Nao...I need you both"

Shou's finger slid inside and Hiroto thrust back on that familiar, but no less thrilling, feeling. Another finger inside from Nao this time and Hiroto was making sounds that defied description. He knew how desperate he sounded and he didn't care, he just needed to be filled right now. Another finger from Shou and Hiroto was moaning even louder and fucking himself harder against all those fingers touching so many places inside him. 

Another finger from Nao and definite pain this time. It was a stretching and burn unlike anything Hiroto had ever felt. His thoughts turned to fireworks as the men both touched his prostate and Hiroto leaned into the fingers again.

The fingers withdraw to be replaced with two well-lubed members. Hiroto's nails dug hard into the headboard as they both pushed inside. Tears formed in his eyes and Shou leaned over and whispered “Just tell us to stop if you can't baby”

Hiroto shook his head “Just....move, both of you, help me relax.”

The two men pulled back and pushed in gently, both moaning loudly at feeling Hiroto around them and themselves rubbing together.

As their gentle thrusts continued, Hiroto found himself beginning to enjoy it despite the small pain that still lingered.

“Please...harder..” He begged and the two moved faster and harder within him. Hiroto thrust back towards them, the slight pain causing a delicious burn within him. “Nng, i-it feels so good, I'm so close...”

Nao and Shou both let themselves just lose control, pounding into Hiroto in an erratic rhythm, fucking him as hard and deep as possible, feeling the other cock as exciting as Hiroto's ass. They both reached a hand around and Hiroto felt fingers all over his cock coaxing him towards the high. Nao and Shou both hit that spot inside him at the same time and Hiroto screamed "SHOU...NAO..." as his seed spurted out and covered both their hands.

At the height of Hiroto's orgasm, he clenched hard and both Nao and Shou who let go inside him screaming out each other's names.   
  
All three were clean and spent, snuggling together on the bed with Nao and Shou on either side of Hiroto in the middle. He smiled as both men on either side of him clasped hands over his chest. No words were needed, three happily satiated men closed their eyes and let sleep claim them.

**

It was lucky they had no work the next day because Hiroto literally couldn't walk. After Nao left, Shou crawled into bed beside Hiroto.

“Thank you Shou, that was amazing”

“Yes it was” agreed Shou thinking they might have to have Nao with them more often.

“I love you so much Shou. No matter what we do in the bedroom, I love only you deep in my heart”

“I love you too Hiroto. Always. Only you” Shou kissed Hiroto softly on the cheek and wrapped his arms around him.

 


End file.
